Every Rose Has Its Thorn
by emmymay96
Summary: Rose Teller is the SAMCRO princess, the club is her life and her family, there's nothing she wouldn't do for them. A new prospect arrives and she finds herself falling for the goofy tech genius, but will a relationship blossom between them or will the outlaw life ultimately tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1: A New Prospect

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! Welcome to my first SOA fanfiction. I recently got into the show and fell in love with Juice so I just had to write a fanfiction for him. Rose Teller will be played by Amanda Seyfried._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Sons Of Anarchy, I only own my OC and any non canon storylines._

 **Warnings:** _language & violence (maybe some mild smut in later chapters but I haven't fully decided yet)_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 ** _A New Prospect_**

"Shit" Rose hissed as she dropped the screwdriver on the floor. She was currently working on her bike at Teller-Morrow. She'd been having problems with the engine and wanted to fix it as soon as possible, even though it was her day off. Chibs had offered to do it for her but she had declined, she didn't like others working on her bike.

The sound of a motorcycle engine caused her to look up from the task at hand. A man in his late 20s rode into the lot, he had a Mohawk with tattoos either side. Rose looked at him suspiciously not having seen him before. She walked to stand next to Chibs "who's he?"

"New prospect,"

"Huh thought we weren't taking on anyone new yet?" She questioned confused while watching as the boys came out from the clubhouse to greet him.

"Apparently he's some kind of tech genius. Come on lass I'll introduce ya" Chibs said putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the crowd of bikers who had gathered. As the approached Jax caught sight of them.

"Hey look who it is!" Jax said coming over and hugging her "come meet the new prospect" Jax lead her over to the new guy who looked rather nervous, which was understandable. "Hey Juice! I'd like you to meet someone, this is my sister Rose" the two of them shook hands and said a polite hello to each other. Now that she was up close she could really see how handsome Juice was, his big brown eyes and goofy smile were just adorable.

Once they broke apart Clay ordered church "hey princess, think you can give prospect here the grand tour?" Clay asked while patting Juice on the back.

"Yeah sure Clay." The rest of the guys walked back into the clubhouse while Rose turned back to Juice "come on I'll show you TM first," they started walking towards the garage in silence until Juice broke it.

"So uh what do you do around here?"

"I work at the garage and tend the bar at nights"

"What? But I didn't think girls were...uh well you know"

Rose laughed at Juice's awkwardness as they walked into the TM office "oh no I'm not part of the club, although I do know way more than I probably should and I sometimes help out, but I'm not a member"

"Wow really?" Juice couldn't hide the surprised look on his face.

"Yup" Rose walked into the garage not wanted to give anymore information away until she knew he could be trusted. Juice trailing behind her like a puppy dog "this is the shop, for the first couple of months you'll be assisting me and if I'm not here then Chibs will be the one looking after you. Once we know you can be fully trusted you'll be allowed more freedom but for now you'll be stuck with me"

"Sounds great" Juice smiled at her, that was definitely not the reaction she was expecting. The last prospect had protested and made a fuss about having to work with her. However before she could reply Juice muttered a wow before making a bee line for the bike she was working on. He stood by it in awe. "Who's bike is this?"

"That would be mine, I've had her for almost five years now. My pride and joy" Rose said patting the seat of the bike. "Got it cheap as she was practically falling apart. Spent months fixing her up to look good as new"

"Holy shit" Juice whispered as he looked at the vintage Harley that was in front of him like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Rose laughed and patted his arm "okay let me show you the clubhouse before you start drooling all over my bike"

Together they walked and talked about the club. She showed him the boxing ring where they had their Friday night fights along with the gym that was next to it. She then showed him the clubhouse where he would also help her tend the bar. She had to admit that Juice was good company, he was different to the other sons, he seemed more...innocent.

She saw Juices gaze fixed on the wall of mug shots, most of the members had been to jail at this point and some members were currently there, including one of her best friends. Opie was on a five year charge after an ex club member left him and he ended up getting caught. She almost killed the son of a bitch until Jax dragged her away saying he didn't need his sister in prison too.

"Hey you okay" the voice of Juice snapped her out of her thoughts. Rose cleared her throat before speaking "yeah just uh one of my friends is inside right now"

"Oh I'm uh sorry"

"Nah it's okay, only another two years and he'll be out." They heard a car pull into the lot and Rose instantly knew it was Gemma "well I need to go talk to my mom, will you be okay? The boys should be done with church soon"

"Yeah I'm cool, thanks for the tour" Rose turned to leave but Juice stopped her "hey you uh coming to the party tonight?"

Rose turned so she was now walking backwards "wouldn't miss it, see ya Juice" she waved and turned heading towards the TM office where she knew her mother would be. Once she saw Gemma they shared a hug and started talking about her shifts at the garage for the next week.

"So I saw an extra bike out there, the new prospect here? What's he like?" Gemma asked with interest yet Rose knew she'd want to size him up herself she shared her feeling on him anyway.

"He's nice, sweet. Seems a bit shy but that's probably because he just got here. Didn't complain about being stuck with me as babysitter like the last one did"

"Yeah well he was a fucking idiot. I was so proud of you when you broke his nose" the two women laughed at the memory. Rose had a real temper sometimes which mainly raised its ugly head when someone threatened or insulted her family. The club were her family, she grew up around them and as far as she was concerned if you couldn't except all of SAMCRO then you shouldn't be there.

"So is he cute" Gemma asked, her smile turned into a smirk as she noticed her daughters cheeks turn pink "oh so he is then"

"What? I didn't say anything." Rose protested crossing her arms over her chest as Gemma just laughed

"Oh honey I'm your mother, you didn't need to say anything."

* * *

That night the clubhouse was packed with Sons and crow eaters. They were all welcoming Juice and wishing him good luck. Juice looked a bit nervous at first but once he downed a couple of shots it seemed to give him more confidence. He was currently surrounded by most of the crow eaters all wanting to be the first one to bag the new prospect. Rose was stood watching from behind the bar as poor Juice didn't know what to do.

"Look at him taking all the good ones for himself" Tig mumbled as he walked over to her

"Aww don't be mean it's his first night here of course all the girls will be all over him. He's fresh meat."

"Yeah well I'll think I'll go help the poor guy and take some of the girls off his hands" Tig downed the rest of his scotch and Rose immediately filled it back up again. She was close with all the sons but Tig and Chibs were her best friends. They constantly looked out for her and protected her like she was there own.

"Wow Tiggy your so selfless, always thinking of others before yourself" She said in a mocking tone causing him to chuckle.

"You know me princess I'm always up for helping people in need" he laughed as he walked towards the sea of women that surrounded Juice. Rose chuckled to herself.

An hour later and pretty much everyone was hammered, even Rose had a few to drink, it was a party after all. However it was getting to that time of night when clothes were starting to come off and guys were starting to head to their dorms with girls on their arms. Rose decided it was probably time for her to leave, she really didn't want too see the people she considered family fuck in the middle of the clubhouse.

As she was wiping down the bar and getting ready to go she swore she could've heard breaking class from outside, however she just shrugged it off assuming it was just someone who had one too many. But when a car alarm started going off she looked to the security camera and her eyes went wide, someone had set her car on fire.

Rose rushed out of the clubhouse panicking. She was followed by some club members who had also heard the noise. She stood outside hands covering her mouth as she watched the flames engulf her car. A million thoughts were rushing through her head, was it a prank? A warning? Was it random or was it a message for her. She had no idea but she had to figure it out fast before something else happened.

A arm was placed around her shoulder and she looked up to see that it was Jax. His hand rubbed up and down her arm trying to calm her nerves while other club members rushed to either try and calm the fire or call 911. This is definitely not how she expected this night to go. she felt kinda bad for Juice, it was his first day and this shit happened. Well that's SAMCRO, never a dull moment.

* * *

 **Note**

 _First chapter done! Let me know what you think. I know it's kinda short but the next one will be longer._

 _Also the first part of this story is set before season one but don't worry it will follow the show eventually. Although the last couple of seasons may be a bit AU as well. Also just wanted to point out that I made Rose and Jax twins in this story._

 _I'll be updating this story hopefully every week but I currently have other fanfictions I'm working on as well so the wait between chapters could be longer._

 _\- Emily x_


	2. Chapter 2: This Life Isn't Easy

**This Life Isn't Easy**

"So you know anyone that would want to hurt you?" Rose stood in the parking lot of TM listening to David Hale asking her questions. The fire department had finally put out the fire and police were current,y interviewing everyone that was at the party. Rose thought it was a waste of time interviewing the club, no one would dare say a word to the cops. Jax had spent the night stuck to her side but he'd gone over to one of the firemen trying to find out what caused the fire.

"No sorry" She liked David he was a decent man but she knew this would be something that the club had to deal with, plus she knew better than to tell the cops anything.

"Rose if the club has anything to do with this..." He stepped closer to her while lowering his voice "you could be in danger. Just tell me, is this club business?", Rose almost laughed leave it to David to assume it was the clubs fault. He'd been gunning for the club since he became an officer of the law and for some reason he would always try and get information out of her. Maybe he saw her as a weak link, clearly he didn't know he well at all. She stepped closer to David and she saw his eyes light up thinking she was going to give him something.

"We're mechanics David, we fix cars and we really like our bikes. Don't see how anyone could hate us" Rose smiled as she saw David's face morph into one of annoyance. Of course he knew it was all a lie but there wasn't much he could do about it "plus it was probably just kids, a dare or something". Well that's what she hoped anyway.

"Yeah or something" He mumbled "well if you think of anything just let us know" with that he walked away to chat with the other officers. Rosalie looked around at all the firemen and police officers and decided she needed to be away from it all, Rose put up a tough front but on the inside she was scared. She thought the fact that it was her car was just a coincidence but in her gut she knew it was a message, she just needed to figure it out.

Rose looked around trying to spot her mother. Gemma was basically her best friend they told each other everything, she was Rose's pillar when things got tough. It was then that she caught a glimpse of movement from inside the TM office.

Walking into the office where her mother sat sorting through what she assumed were insurance documents, Rose threw her self onto the couch and let out a tired sigh. "Mom do that in the morning it's getting late".

Gemma looked up from the papers she was reading while removing her glasses, she looked at the worn out face of her daughter and sighed. She got up and sat back down next to her daughter who she immediately pulled into her side. Rose rested her head on her mothers shoulder blinking back the tears that threatened to appear. Moving a piece of hair from her daughters face Gemma spoke "oh sweetheart you know I can read you like a book"

"I know, it's one of your annoying talents" she sniffed trying her best to lighten the mood even just slightly.

"Annoying huh?" Gemma and Rose let out small chuckles "so are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's just...you don't think it was a warning do you? What if it's-"

"No" Gemma snapped cutting her off. Rose lifted her head and scared eyes locked onto stern ones. But even though she tried to hide it Rose could see the hint of fear within them. Gemma wasn't the only one that was good at reading people. "don't you even think that Rose Teller, he wouldn't dare show his face in this town. It was probably nothing kids playing a stupid prank"

"Yeah you're probably right" Rose mumbled resting her head back on her mothers shoulder. However something was telling her that this was far from over. In that moment everything caught up to her and exhaustion hit as she fell asleep to Gemma stroking her hair.

The older woman let a small smile grace her lips while looking at the peaceful face of her daughter, the daughter she almost lost. Gemma sighed not wanting to think about that right now, the club had enough on its plate without bringing up old wounds.

"Hey mom" Jax whisper from the doorway. Gemma quickly whipped her eyes not wanting to worry her son. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah sweetheart nothing to worry about. Why don't you take your sister inside, keep an eye on her". Jax slowly moved to pick up Rose trying not to wake her.

"Don't worry mom I'm not letting her out of my sight till we know who did this shit"

* * *

Waking up the next morning with the sun shining on her face and light snoring to her left Rose groaned. She groggily looked over and saw Jax fast asleep in a chair looking uncomfortable. It was then that it dawned on her that she was in her brothers room, she cringed at how messy it was. Sitting up fully she raked a hand through her messy blonde hair sighing as the memories from last night came flooding back. The shock had worn off and been replaced by anger now, she had loved that car and some asshole had torched it for fun.

Hearing a loud snore to her left Rose groaned picking up a pillow and tossing it as Jax's head making him startle. Laughing Rosalie said "morning brother"

"You're a bitch" Jax smirked throwing the pillow back at her just as hard. It was obvious to anyone that met them that they were twins, they bickered and fought like cats and dogs sometimes but they were loyal and defensive of each other. They had there differences Jax was impulsive and violent whereas Rose was more levelheaded and thought thing through. However they would both do anything to protect the ones they loved, their family, the club that was their world.

"Yeah well your snoring was giving me a fucking headache. Anyway why am I here and why aren't you with Wendy?"

"Firstly sis my snoring is nothing compared to yours" that comment sent another pillow straight to his face, "secondly I didn't want to wake you up and I'm here to look after you" he ruffled her hair making Rose send him a glare.

"Aww JackJack you do have a heart in there" Rose smirked as she saw him cringe at his old nickname. "Shouldn't you at least tell your wife where you are"

"Bitch probably doesn't even know I'm gone" Jax mumbled sitting down on the edge of the bed. Jax and Wendy were a match made in hell, they were constantly on again off again that it made Rose's head spin. "Plus your more important than her"

"That fucking bitch! She's using again? Honestly Jax why did you even marry her?" Truth be told Rose has always hated Wendy and when Jax said he was proposing she couldn't have been more against the idea, but she acted nice only to support her brother. Throughout the marriage they had been constantly on and off with constant cheating. Honestly Rose didn't understand why they were together.

Jax just shrugged his shoulders changing the subject "come on let's go eat. Found some old clothes of yours that you can change into" Rose nodded deciding to drop the subject of Wendy for now. Getting up and walking into the bathroom finding the clothes sat on the counter. She grabbed a quick shower before changing into the skinny jeans and tank top. After braiding her hair she walked out the bathroom to see Jax waiting for her.

As they walked into the main area of the clubhouse Rose was surprised to see all the club members already there including the new prospect. "Morning everyone" Jax and Rose spoke at the same time, receiving greetings back.

"God I hate it when you two do that" Tig grumbled from his seat at the bar, he looked rough like he hadn't slept much last night.

"Do what Tig?" The twins spoke again causing everyone to laugh as Tig pulled an unhappy face.

"Seriously it's like the creepy twins from The Shining" Tig grumbled before turning serious. "How you doing Rosie?"

"I'm good Tig, just pissed that someone thought it was a good idea to set fire to my car" Rose gave Tig a quick hug, she'd always been close to Tig. Some people found him strange but she found him funny, some only saw him as a killer but she saw the good in him. He was like her weird uncle. Jax was baffled by the friendship, it was no secret that he didn't trust Tig as much as the others but Rose didn't care, he'd given her no reason to not trust him yet.

Tig went to reply but the sound of Clays booming voice calling church cut him off. Rose watched as the men walked into the chapel, she would give anything to be able to go in there with them, but she knew the rules no cock no kutte. She remembered how rebellious she'd been in her younger years trying to impress the club, hoping that themed change the rules. She sighed it hadn't worked but she still hoped.

"Hey" a voice from behind her startled her out of her thoughts making her clutch onto the bar in fright. She looked round seeing Juice stood by the computer with a sheepish look on his face. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare ya, just thought you'd want to look at this"

"What is it?" Rose said walking over to stand behind him leaning down so she could get a better look.

"It's the security footage from last night, can't see much but hey it's something" Rosalie watched as a man dressed in all black with a mask over his face rushed into the car park and lit something up before throwing it through her window and running off again. From the footage all you could tell was that it was a man. Rose felt her stomach twist, so it definitely wasn't kids then and it was most definitely planned.

"Do you think it's another club?" Juice asked looking at her with worry etched into his features. Rose just shook her head before going over to sit on one of the sofas, Juice not far behind. "Hey I didn't mean to upset ya?"

"No you didn't I was just thinking. This life are you sure your ready for it" Rose asked looking at Juice who just looked back at her confused " I mean on your first day as a prospect my car gets set on fire and trust me that's mild. This life isn't easy sometimes but we're a family here and you'll be part of that soon enough"

"Yeah well I uh I'm kinda used to it" This time it was Rose who gave the questioning looks "back in New York I was involved with the mafia, that's why I had to leave."

"Holy shit" Rosalie couldn't believe he'd been involved with the mafia. She'd only known him a day but to her he acted so sweet, he kinda reminded her of a puppy.

"Yeah well this is my second chance, a new life. I just hope I get patched in" Juice nervously rubbed the back of his neck. She could tell already that he'd be a good edition to their little family.

"Oh don't worry you will" she smiled

"How could you possibly know, you've known me for less than a day"

"I'm good at reading people. Now let's go get to work there's plenty to do at the garage and I need my bike fixing" She stated standing up and heading outside towards TM where her bike sat. Truth be told she just needed a distraction from the thoughts that were floating through her head. Juice was trailing behind her clearly still nervous about everything, it was clear that he was scared to fuck up.

"So can I help with the bike?" He questioned

"Nope, but you can watch. I'm not letting you near my baby until I know how good you are understood?" Rose turned to face him narrowing her eyes. Only a select few were allowed to work on her bike, it was a pride and joy. She may like Juice but she would be damed if she let a prospect near her bike.

* * *

 **Note**

 _Finally another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted this chapter to kind of show more of her relationships with her family and the club. Chapter 3 should be up soon because I really enjoy writing this._

 _Also I will be changing the rating of the story to an M. This is for mild smut in later chapters, also this story will contain a lot of violence, swearing and other mature themes so I think it would be best._

 **Lennon9091** \- _Thank you! I was thinking of doing a little bit of the forbidden love things just because she is Jax's sister and it would make perfect sense._

 **Stordec23** \- _Thank You! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) oh I decided that there will definitely be smut later on aha_


	3. Chapter 3: Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

It was lunchtime by the time Rose finally managed to fix up her bike. Juice had stayed with her the whole time, talking and passing her different tools. She would've thought he'd be bored by now but he seemed to be interested in what she was doing although she could tell he was itching to get his hands dirty and help her, but that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

She started up the bike letting out a sigh of relief as it roared to life. Rose loved being on her bike, the wind blowing through her golden hair, the freedom it gave her. Being on her bike just seemed to make all her worries disappear. She turned off the bike and faced Juice, "Well looks like I'm done here. You can spend the rest of the day with Chibs, I'm going out".

"Why you gotta dump the new guy on me lass?" Chibs asked walking up behind her wiping his hands on a rag.

"Because I need to go see Donna. I haven't been in a while and I need girl talk. Being surrounded by you lot all the time is exhausting". She sighed dramatically making Chibs laugh. It was true though being surrounded by mostly men 24/7 was a chore. Sure she had her mother but sometimes she just needed a friend.

"Jax won't like you going out alone after last night, hell lass I'm not happy about it either" Chibs face turned into one of worry as he looked at her. Rose smile appreciating the concern but she was a big girl who could look after herself. After last night she was surprised that they didn't lock her in a room to protect her.

"I'm just going to Donna's, then my apartment to get some clothes. I'll be back in 2 to 3 hours tops" she reassured him while getting on the bike and starting it up "Don't worry I'll be fine!" She yelled over the sound of her bike engine. Rose sped out of TM before he could answer.

Chibs sighed rubbing his chin "she's a stubborn one"

"Yeah" Juice mumbled from next to him causing the Scotsman to turn and face the new prospect. He saw Juices eyes were glued to Rose's back. Chibs slapped the back of his head causing the prospect to groan in pain "What the hell was that for man?"

"Don't even think about it, she's off limits" The older mans face turned stern, he'd be damned if anyone hurt her again and he didn't know the prospect well enough yet, he seemed like a good kid but you could never really tell.

"I-I wasn't...I mean-I" Juice stammered his cheeks flushed at having been caught looking.

"Stop your blabbering and go clean up the Clubhouse" Juice groaned and walked away hearing Chibs yell out to him "It better be fucking spotless in there!"

* * *

Rose parked her bike on the curb outside Donna's house. She liked to visit Donna and the kids at least twice a week to see how they were, ever since Opie had gone to prison Rose had tried her best to look after them. Because of that her and Donna had become much closer. Donna was there for her through everything even if she did have two kids to look after.

Rose walked to the front door and knocked, not even a minute later she was greeted with the smiling face of her friend. "Rose!" Donna said happily embracing her friend in a tight hug. "Kids look who's here" not a moment later did Rose hear the stomping of feet as Ellie and Kenny came running up to her.

"Auntie Rosie!" They exclaimed as Rose knelt down to hug them both as they charged into her arms. Kenny looked so much like Opie and it broke her heart that both children barely knew their father.

"Hey guys, I bought you some treats" she handed Ellie a shopping bag of goodies and a dvd that she'd bought from the shop on the way over. "Why don't you go in the living room while me and your mom talk okay". Both kids thanked her before racing into the living room, Donna lead Rose into the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"You spoil them way too much" Donna laughed as she prepared the tea while Rose sat at the kitchen table.

"They're family, plus I'm the cool auntie" Rose smiled back and thanked Donna as she passed her the tea. Rose sat quietly sipping her tea, Donna noticed how quiet her friend was being and asked what was wrong.

"Come on Rose what's bothering you? Normally you would've talked my ear off by now" Donna grinned

"Someone torched my car last night" She mumbled setting down her cup, placing her head in her hands she sighed. "We don't know who did it or why. The boys don't think it was another club" truth be told so far the club had no leads. They were determined to find the son of a bitch but it was like they'd hit a brick wall.

"Oh god Rose I'm so sorry" Donna paused for a moment grabbing her friends hand gently squeezing it as she figured out how to ask her next question. "You don't think it could be..." Donna stopped not even able to say his name.

"No...well I don't think so, I mean he wouldn't dare show his face anywhere near charming not after what he did" Rose clenched the hand that wasn't holding Donna's into a fist as anger started to bubble up within her.

"Oh god I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

"No it's okay. I need to face what happened but just not right now" there was silence between the two women for a while. Rose decided to change the topic of conversation to a happier one "oh we got a new prospect yesterday!"

Donna sighed, this always happened whenever anyone would remotely mention what happened but she didn't dare push the matter it had only been six months. So instead she decided to go along with the new conversation "oh and what would his name be?"

"Juice"

"Juice!" Donna repeated "is that his real name?"

"No actually It's Juan Carlos" Rose smiled "he's real sweet and kind. He's been following me round like a lost puppy today it's adorable"

"Let me guess he's cute too" Donna winked and nudged her friend. The slight blushed that crept onto her face answered her question. "Oh he is isn't he!"

"Yes...I-I mean he's nice enough. God Donna I've known him a day! Plus the club would kill him" Rose joked as the two girls laughed. It was true the club would probably kill Juice she was the SAMCRO princess meaning she was off limits to club members. She appreciated the clubs protectiveness of her but sometime it could get a bit too much, most of Charming knew she was the club princess so they stayed away only the brave guys would dare ask her out.

Over the next hour the two women talked about anything and everything. Rose enjoyed having another woman her own age to talk to. There was Wendy but the two would only be polite if Jax was with them if they were left alone a fight would probably break out. Whereas her and Donna immediately became friends, Donna was a good old lady it was clear how much she loved Opie even if that love had been tested with him going to prison.

"Hey how about we have a girls night" Rose smiled "dinner and some drinks. Piney can look after the kids"

"Oh Rose I don't know-"

"When was the last time you had some time to relax Donna? Without the kids. I promise we won't be home late" Rose pleaded, she knew Donna had been stressed lately and never had a moment to herself. Plus she could really use a drink.

Donna thought about it for a moment before giving in "oh fine! It would be good to get out for a while but home by 10 okay"

"Yes mother" Rose laughed as Donna slapped her arm lightly. Rose decided to call Piney and he was more than happy to have the kids for a couple of hours.

Donna got the kids ready to go, they were going to the clubhouse then to Rose's apartment so that she could change into something nicer than grease covered jeans. Honestly Rose needed a girls night out just as much as Donna did, to tell the truth she hadn't been out much since she was attacked.

When they arrived at TM Rose barely managed to get off her bike before Jax came stomping over to her. She guessed that Piney had told him about the girls night.

"You seriously going out after what happened last night?!" He harshly asked her while stomping out his cigarette with his boot.

"Jax it's just a night out, God knows I need one. I'll be with Donna the whole time!" She saw that the rest of the club had gathered round to see the siblings argue. "Yeah what if that asshole try's something?" He snapped back.

"I'm a big girl Jax I can take care of myself"

"Because that worked out so well last time" Jax mumbled under his breath but it was still loud enough for her to hear. Rose's hands balled into fists as she tried to restrain herself from slapping Jax I front of everyone. She turned to the other club members who had clearly heard it as well, most looked shocked, Tig looked like he wanted to rip Jax apart and Clay was holding a furious looking Gemma back. "That's not fair and you know it Jax" the tears were building up but she refused to let them fall.

"Shit Ro I didn't mean-" Jax stepped forward but Rose stepped back putting her hands up.

"Don't!" She snapped "don't you fucking dare come near me, I did everything I could to stop him! How dare you throw what happened in my face!" She took a deep breath trying to compose herself "Goodbye Jackson" she said coldly as she walked over to Donna who was stood awkwardly by her car.

Once the two girls had left Jax ran a frustrated hand through his hair before stomping into the clubhouse followed closely by an angry looking Gemma. Juice heard Tig mumbled "fucking asshole" as Jax went inside. Turning to Chibs with a look of confusion he asked "the hell was that about?"

"Not my place to say lad. She'll tell you when she's ready".Chibs turned to the new prospect a sad look on his face but quickly replaced it with a small smile. "Come on let's go get a drink and watch Gemma kick Jax's ass"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay? You know we could just get takeaway and a bottle of wine" Donna suggested to her friend who had remained silent throughout the drive.

"Don I'm fine honestly" Rose turned and gave her friend a small smile "I just want to forget everything and have a fun night with my friend". Donna decided not to mention it again so the two girls spent the rest of the drive to Rose's apartment deciding where to eat.

Once they arrived the two girls glimmer the flights of stairs to Rose's apartment. Rose was getting her keys out her purse when she stepped on something outside her door. She looked in confusion at what she saw, she bent down and picked it up with shaking hands to examine it.

A single pink rose.

* * *

 **Note**

 _Another chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think :)_ _You'll find out what happened to Rose next chapter, it's going to be an emotional one._

 _Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed this story!_

 _\- Emily x_


	4. Chapter 4: Pink Roses

**Pink Roses**

Rose was currently sorting out the bar in the clubhouse, they had just got a shipment in and she was arranging all the alcohol. It had been a week since her car had burned down and she found the pink rose outside of her apartment. Nothing had happened since so Rose had shrugged off for the most part, however she was still slightly paranoid. Her small handgun now had a permanent residence in her purse as well as under her pillow at night.

It had been a week since Rose had talked to Jax, he had tried countless times to apologise but each time she had dodged him or pretended that she needed to be somewhere. She knew how stubborn she was currently being but what Jax had said had brought back all the bad memories of how weak she had felt. Rose didn't appreciate Jax's little reminder of that, she hated feeling weak and helpless. In all honestly though she missed her brother but of course she was too stubborn to admit it.

All that said one good thing had happened in her life this week and that was Juice. The two had become closer since the incident with Jax she'd mainly spent her time with the new prospect. Rose was helping him settle in and In the process the two had become rather good friends in the small amount of time they had known each other. They discovered that they both enjoyed video games, action movies and fixing up cars. It was safe to say that she definitely hoped that he'd get patched in.

"Ro?" A timid voice asked from behind her startling her from her thoughts and almost making her drop the bottle she was holding. She spun around to see Jax standing there "sorry sis didn't mean to scare ya"

"It's okay. What do you want anyway Jax I'm busy here", she looked at him with disinterest as she turned back around and started sorting out the alcohol. Suddenly a bottle was snatched out her hand and she found herself being dragged into the small kitchen where she was placed on a stool.

"Enough of this shit Ro! I said I'm sorry why you gotta be so fucking stubborn about it?" Jax roared

"Because you made me feel weak! I tried that night Jax I fought like hell but he was too strong but I never stopped fighting for a second!" Rose screamed back causing Jax to look at her in shock.

"Oh god Rose no. I don't think your weak okay. I was just scared...when I walked into the house and saw you-." Jax took a shaky breath rubbing his stubble. "That image still haunts me Ro and I just didn't want it to happen again because I love you" Jax pulled Rose into a tight hug and was relieved when her hands circled his waist.

"I love you too Jax even if you are an idiot." The two siblings laughed softly as they continued to hug before Jax let her go. "Why don't you go help mom in the office. Prospect can finish up in here" Jax suggested as he lead her back out into the main bar area.

Once outside the two siblings parted ways, Jax going God only knows where and Rose headed to the office to help Gemma with paperwork. TM was rather busy today so most of the guys were working on cars.

"Hey princess!" A voice called and she turned round to see Clay walking towards her. Rose liked Clay they had always got along for the post part, she was happy that her mother found someone else after her dad died.

"What's the matter Clay" Rose asked turning to fully face her step-Dad.

"Just checking up on ya? How has everything been?"

"It's been good nothing to worry about I promise" she reassured him "Any word from Billy? It's almost time for his annual visit right".

"Nah but hopefully he'll be here soon I miss the kid" Clay smiled thinking about his son. Billy was around the same age as Rose and he was a big part of the club until he decided to go nomad after Clay chose Jax to be VP. "Kid can hold a grudge"

"He'll get over it and come back at some point, he's a stubborn asshole just like his dad" Rose laughed

"True" Clay laughed along with her but then his expression turned serious again, "listen if anything else happens please tell me okay? You're like a daughter to me Rosie"

"Don't worry I promise that I'll tell you. Now I need to go help Mom before she gets buried in all that paper" Rose kissed Clay's cheek before heading into the office and sitting down opposite Gemma immediately beginning to sort through the cluttered desk.

* * *

Late that afternoon Rose was putting the last of the papers into the filing cabinet when a van pulled into TM. Glancing at her mother who just gave a shrug Rose started to slowly walk towards it being cautious just In case something happened. She could see Tig and Chibs following close behind her, Tig had a hand on his gun ready for anything.

A man got out the drivers side and they all sighed in relief seeing he was wearing the logo of a local flower shop, but they were still on high alert. The man looked at them and smiled uncomfortably before checking his clipboard. "Is one of you Rose Teller?"

"Oh yeah that would be me" Tig said stepping forward causing the man to look at him in confusion "dumbass who the fuck do you think it is!"

"Tiggy be nice to the man" Rose laughed and patted Tig's shoulder as she moved in front of him. "I'm Rose"

"Ah well umm I g-got a delivery for you ma'am" the guy stuttered out looking scared. He quickly went to the back of the van searching for something. Rose couldn't help but laugh at how scared the poor man was of Tig "I think he just pissed himself"

"What? I was just joking around" Tig said innocently. Rose was about to reply but her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the delivery man carry a bouquet of half a dozen pink roses. "Rose...Rose!" Tig called waving a hand in front of her face "you okay there princess?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I-I'm fine" she turned to the delivery man with a strained smile on her face "is there a note with these?"

"Yes ma'am, if you ask me this guy really loves you" the man smiled kindly.

"Well whoever it is I'll kill him" Tig said causing the guy to give him a horrified look "relax Jesus Christ you can't take a joke can ya?". The man laughed nervously handing the clipboard to her to sign and then the roses.

Rose didn't say anything as she carried the flowers into the TM office and set them down on the desk. She completely ignored her mother who was probably asking her who they were from, Rose knew the answer although she didn't want to believe it. With slightly shaky hands she plucked the little card out from the middle of the Roses. She flipped it over and slowly took the card out of its envelope...

 _Miss me, petal? Because I missed you xx_

Gasping Rose dropped the card and stumbled back, she felt a pair of hands steady her as she tried to catch her breath. He was back the man that hurt her all those months ago, the man she though she loved, the man that used her and hurt her when she didn't give him what he wanted. He was back just when she had got her life back on track he was here to ruin it again.

"Rose sweetheart look at me its okay baby what wrong?" Gemma asked kneeling down in front of her distraught daughter cupping her face.

"T-the note mom it's him mom it's him" Rose broke down in her mothers arms and cling to her like a frightened child. Rose hated feeling this weak and helpless but flashback of that horrific night were going through her mind. She had finally stopped the nightmares but she had a feeling that they would be back tonight.

The rest of the club had gathered round to see what the commotion was about. Jax picked up the card reading it he swore loudly and punched the wall that was next to him causing Rose to jump "Come here sis" Jax said as he engulfed his sister in a tight hug. Anger was coursing through Jax as he looked at the rest of the club members who looked like they were about to murder someone.

"Emergency club meeting right fucking now!" Clay bellowed before storming over to the club house with the rest of the members. Jax gently guided Rose into the clubhouse and onto one of the sofa's.

"I'll be right back okay?" Jax kissed her forehead before heading into the chapel where the rest of the guys were waiting. Rose placed her head in her hands trying to calm herself down.

"Here" a gentle voice said causing Rose to look up and see Juice holding a beer out too her "you look like you need it" Rose gave him a small smile in thanks as she look a large gulp of the liquid.

"Thanks Juice"

"No problem" he said sitting down next to her "Do you uh want to talk about it?"

Rose looked into Juice's eyes and somehow knew she could trust him with this, over the past week she had come to trust Juice and she had been trying to let him in. "Listen if I tell you this you gotta promise not to get involved, no one outside the club and Gemma knows what really happened that night"

"I promise Rose...listen you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable"

"No Juice, I-I trust you I don't know why but I do" Rose gave him a gently smile "it was about a year ago when I met Luke, he was so charming and kind, I fell for him and I fell for him hard. I loved him well at least I thought I did. We were moving quickly probably too quickly"

"What did the club think of him" Juice asked

"They didn't trust him, Jax hated him so much that it caused a rift between us. Luke wanted to be part of the club said it was his dream...I should of seen it but I was so blinded by him" Rose stopped and furiously rubbed at her eyes.

"Seen what Rose?"

"That he was using me" She choked out "he was only with me because he thought I could get him into SAMCRO. He kept asking me to talk to the club, to persuade them to let him in but they said no and so did I" Rose laughed bitterly "I don't know why but I think a part of me knew I couldn't trust him around my family so I told him no and he got angry Juice, he got real angry" Rose took a calming breath before continuing "He beat me and I couldn't stop him the punches and kicks just kept coming and I laid there helpless on the floor for got knows how long, I tried to fight back got a couple good punches in but it wasn't enough...then they stopped and he-he..."

Juice took a sharpe breath and placed his hand over hers "Rose did...did he-"

"No, I wouldn't let him, something clicked inside me and I fought like hell eventually he gave up trying and just stabbed me saying I was a lousy lay anyway" Rose felt a knot forming in her throat "The only reason I'm alive is because that dumb son of a bitch sent a photo to Jax saying that it was revenge or some shit. Apparently he'd wanted in the club since he was a teenager, figured I was his best chance and being rejected like that caused him to snap. God I'm such an idiot" Rose mumbled as tears silently streamed down her face. Juice placed an arm round her shoulder pulling her to rest against him.

"He's the idiot Rose, not you. That son of a bitch deserves everything that's coming to him." Juice rubbed her shoulder soothingly "I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered a few moments later seeing that she had fallen to sleep on him.

Juice felt his emotions switch then from sadness to anger how could anyone hurt her? This Luke guy better pray because if Juice ever got his hands on him, he'd make him suffer and it would be drawn out and painful. Juice just hoped they got to him before he could get to Rose.

* * *

 **Note**

 _Finally you know what happened to Rose. Next chapter will have more Rose/Juice time while the club tries to track down Luke._

 _Also just a quick background on Billy who is my other OC and Clays son in this story. He went Nomad after Clay chose Jax to be VP instead of him, they had a fight and he left. You'll get to meet him pretty soon. He will be played by Tyler Hoechlin._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think!_

 **Stordec23** _\- Thank you so much for your reviews!_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Also thanks to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed**_

 _ **\- Emily x**_


	5. Chapter 5: Protection

**Protection**

Juice sat there awkwardly as Rose lay asleep after her crying had died down. Anger was running through the young prospects veins at the thought of someone hurting her, if he ever saw this guy he would kill him himself. Since he'd been around the club he felt the most comfortable around Rose and Chibs they were nice to him, whereas the others just treated him like an idiot sometimes.

The chapel door made Juice shift his gaze from a sleeping Rose to the determined angry face of Jax Teller. The young VP scanned the room his eyes falling on Juice and a sleeping Rose, his eyes narrowed slightly at the prospect. Juice swallowed nervous as Jax walked over "She told me everything and just fell asleep...I-I didn't want to wake her by moving"

"Wait she told you?" Jax said glancing at his sister in then back to Juice the shock clear on his face.

"Told ya she trusted the prospect Jackie-Boy" Chibs came over slapping Jax on the back while smiling "best wake the lass up we got things she needs to hear".

Jax reached over and started poking Rose until she finally stirred, her eyes fluttered open as she slowly raised her head off Juice's shoulder while stretching. She smiled slightly at Jax before her exspression turned serious "What did the club decide?"

"Protection. We want someone with you at all times, was thinking the prospect if he's up to it?" Jax turned to Juice who just looked back at him in surprise "You up for that prospect?"

"Wha- me? Seriously?" Juice asked in shock not believing that they were allowing him to do this. He wasn't going to say no though Rose was his friend and if he saw the son of a bitch that hurt her he had no problem doing what would have to be done. "Y-yeah I'd love to. Only if it's ok with Rose of course"

Rose turned to face Juice as he looked at her nervously, she almost laughed at the look on his face but decided against it. She was more than happy with the clubs decision but at the same time shocked that they'd chosen the prospect "it's fine with me as long as you don't mind watching my ass 24/7?"

"Oh no I definitely wouldn't mind doing that" Juice mumbled a dorky little smile spreading across his face. This earned him yet another slap on the head from Chibs who went on to comment that he should keep his mind out the gutter as the rest of the club laughed. "Why you gotta keep doing that man" Juice whined one the rest of the club had gone off to do there own thing, Rose had gone to the bar to grab a drink while talking to Jax.

"Because you keep making stupid remarks like that lad. Listen Jax with have your nuts on a plate if he see's you looking at his sister like that" Chibs sighed he knew the two of them were getting close but he just hoped they didn't get too close, not yet anyway.

"Yeah I get it she's off limits, she's just a friend anyway you got nothing to worry about" Juice mumbled as he got up and headed outside.

"See you and prospect are getting close" Jax commented as Rose grabbed a bottle of water from under the bar. "Not too close I hope" Jax smirked when he saw the scowl Rose was throwing him.

"He's just a friend Jax nothing more, promise" Rose sighed thinking about the clubs unspoken rule. She didn't mind of course the club was family. It seemed however that the whole town knew of this unspoken rule as well and then after the incident with Luke she would be lucky if she got a date. But she wasn't ready for that yet, she wasn't ready to let herself be vulnerable to another man again. Rose liked Juice because he treated her like an equal, like a friend not just because she was the SAMCRO princess either and she was grateful for that.

"Alright sis I believe you" Jax held up his hands in surrender "but there is something we need to talk about and you're probably not going to like it" Jax looked at her nervously "We want you to move into the clubhouse"

"No fucking way" Rose snapped before Jax even had a chance to finish "I'm not letting this asshole kick me out of my flat Jax! If I move in here that means he's controlling me again and I won't fucking let him!" Rose's hands gripped the edge of the bar as her anger grew. She'd be damned if she let this asshole scare her into changing her life, no way.

"Princess it won't be forever just until we get the asshole" Tig said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Plus we can keep an eye on you here"

"So I'm under house arrest is that it? Can't go out by myself and now I can't even live in my own fucking apartment? Well that's just great!" Rose shrugged Tig's hand off before storming out of the clubhouse.

"Damn it" Jax swore

"Hey brother we all knew it was going to go down this way, you know she hates having the club tell her what to do" Tig tried to reassure the VP "at least she didn't throw anything at you this time"

The room erupted into laughter no one noticing that Juice slipped out to go find Rose. He found her pretty quickly stood at the back near the boxing ring smoking, "didn't think you smoked?" he called out while walking to her.

"Normally I don't but sometimes I just need one" She offered Juice one and he took it lighting it up and blowing the smoke away from her, "listen if you here to convince me to stay-"

"I'm not, I get why you don't want to be here. I came to offer an alternate solution" he paused taking another long puff "how about I stay on your couch just until this is all over, no funny business I swear" Juice and Rose both laughed at his last comment.

"I can't ask you to do that Juice it's not fair"

"Hey I'm offering here, it's either that or you live here which I know you don't want. I'm not taking no for an answer" Juice grinned at her. Rose felt bad that he had to do this because of her stubbornness.

"Okay" she finally said the two stood there for a moment in silence taking puffs of their smokes "bet when you asked to be a prospect you never imagined you'd have to babysit me huh?"

"Ah it not so bad at least I like ya...in the friend way of course" Juice laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Rose couldn't help but smile at him and how shy he was not just around her but the whole club, he was different and she liked that.

Stomping out her cigarette she knew they had to tell the club what was going on "come on Juice let's tell the club the plan"

Telling the club that Juice was going to be living with her caused some arguments at first, but one Rose had explained how she trusted Juice they eventually gave in and agreed. Rose wasn't surprised at all by the clubs mistrust as they'd only just let him become a prospect. However she could see Gemma giving her a slight smirk out of the corner of her eyes causing her to glare at her mother, she always had to interfere with her daughters life.

Once everything was sorted out Juice went to pack up some clothes while Rose talked to Gemma. "So you're moving in together already huh?"

Her mother teased causing Rose to groan "mom it's just for protection that's it, he's a friend end of story!"

"Uh huh sure he is sweetheart" Gemma laughed as Rose walked towards Juice smiling at the new prospect "Just friends my ass, I give it a year". Gemma walked over to Juice putting on her stern face "You best take care of my baby or you'll wish you had never been born"

"Yes ma'am" Juice swallowed nervously under Gemma's hard stare, thankful that Rose pulled him away and out the clubhouse before she could threaten him more.

The ride to Rose's apartment didn't take long at all, she lived in one of the nicer parts of Charming and he had to admit he felt a little out of place here. Her apartment was on the first floor it was small but spacious. The living room and kitchen were both open, there was a couch and two chairs and a small kitchen table in the corner. Juice looked around seeing that it was very homely, photos of her family and friends sat on a bookshelf near the door that was full with all sorts of books and DVDs.

He saw Rose come out of what he spas summed was her bedroom with a pillow and blanket. "Sorry it's only one bedroom. Will the couch be alright?"

"It's perfect" he grabbed the items from her and placed them on the sofa.

"Well the bathroom is just through that door there and my room is next to it if you need anything" she explained "I'll cook your meals so don't worry about that"

"Oh no you don't have to..." She held up a hand to stop him,

"I insist. You volunteered to stay here and watch over me so it was the least I could do"she stated leaving no room for him to argue.

"Thanks" Juice placed his bag down on the ground "mind if I use the shower?"

"Of course not be my guessed" Once Juice had gone to shower Rose sat down on the sofa and decided to put a film on, after much debating she finally settled on The Breakfast Club.

When Juice was fresh out of the shower and changed into more comfortable clothes. He walked into the living room catching Rose laughing at whatever movie she was watching "The hell is this?"

"Breakfast Club, now sit down and shut up this is a classic" Rose demanded patting the space next to her. Juice didn't even try to argue with her knowing that he'd lose, so he sat down and after a while found himself enjoying the film too.

Fifteen minutes later he look over at Rose only to find that she had fallen to sleep. Juice smiled lightly before carefully picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, he gently placed her in bed pulling the covers over her.

"Goodnight Rose"

* * *

 _The small house was dark and cold as Rose made her way through the front door. The place was littered with bottles and broken glass as she carefully made her way further and further inside. She felt a chill go through her body as she stopped in the middle of the hall._

 _The bang of the front door caused her to jump and turn around, seeing no one was there Rose let out a sight of relief. Facing forward once more her breath caught in her throat she was looking into a pair of vivid green eyes, the eyes that used to haunt her dreams but had been gone for months now._

 _"Hello Rose miss me" the cold voice spoke while he took steps towards her causing her to step back. Her breathing quickened as she bumped into the wall behind her "when will you learn Rose? You'll never escape me. Oh I have waited a long time for this"_

 _The tall frame of her ex-boyfriend loomed over her, she wanted to screen but found that she had no voice. This caused Luke to laugh before back handing her sending her straight to the ground. Rose laid on her back desperately trying to get up but it was like her hands were weighed down._

 _Luke kneeled down before her an evil smirk plastered on his face "don't even bother trying to escape love, you won't survive this time. But don't worry we're going to have so much fun...well I am"_

 _The evil smirk widened as he plunged a knife into her stomach._

Rose gasped and sat up straight in bed trying to catch her breath, tears were rolling down her cheeks. The nightmare had felt so real she hadn't had one like that in months and it scared her.

The feeling on hands on her shoulders immediately made her tense without even thinking Rose's fist flew out and connected with something solid. She heard the person grunt before a thud sounded. Quickly turning on the light she gasped in horror at seeing Juice lying on the floor clutching his jaw.

"Oh my god Juice I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to - I thought you were" as Rose was trying to explain herself Juice pulled himself off the floor.

"It's okay Rose I should've announced myself or something, I didn't mean to scare you" Juice rubbed his jaw surprised at hard she could punch "I should be worried about you anyway, you were whimpering in your sleep"

"Just a bad dream that's all" Rose didn't meet his eye instead deciding to stare at a loose thread she was playing with "and before you ask I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay" Juice held up his hands in surrender "do you want me to go?"

"No!" She exclaimed "I mean could you uh could you stay with me. I mean if you don't feel comfortable then you don't have to I just-" a gentle hand being place on her shoulder made her rambling stop.

"It's okay I'll stay, just let me get my stuff and I'll sleep on the floor" Juice gave her his best smile before heading out into the living room. Rose felt even more guilty about the fact that he was staying with her, not only did he have to protect her but now he had to deal with all her bullshit as well.

Juice same in placing the pillow and blanket on the floor beside the bed before getting comfortable. Rose decided to do the same as she snuggled back into her pillow, before turning the bedside lamp off.

"Thank you Juice" Rose whispered into the darkened room.

"It's okay" He whispered back "Goodnight Rose"

"Goodnight Juice"

* * *

 **Note**

 _Finally another chapter! This was supposed to be up a couple days ago but I've been so busy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think._

 **Stordec23** \- _Thank you so much for your review! Lots more Juice/Rose moments in this chapter for you :)_

 **Mikeysrevenge** \- _sorry it took so long to update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 ** _Thank you to everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed_**

 ** _\- Emily x_**


	6. Chapter 6: The Photographs

**_A/N: Slight trigger warning for this chapter because Luke is a creepy asshole. It's not too bad but just a heads up._**

* * *

 **The Photographs**

"Juan Carlos!" Came an angry yell from the bathroom of Rose's apartment. The man in question was sat on the couch when he heard the angry yell of his name. He flinched slightly knowing that he was in trouble, again. Juice had been living with Rose for two weeks now and it had definitely been an interesting two weeks to say the least.

"Whatever it is it wasn't me" Juice yelled back not taking his eyes off the TV. He could faintly hear her grumble something under her breath before he heard her stomp into the room.

"Oh really? It wasn't you huh?"

"Nope"

"So then tell me Juice, who else would be leaving their boxer shorts on my bathroom floor?" She questioned with a raised brow. Juice turned around to face the woman who was stood there with hands on hips and a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Uh" Juice rubbed the back of his neck while nervously laughing "sorry?"

"Go pick them up while I make breakfast" Juice got up and walking in the direction of the bathroom as Rose called out to him "I find them there again and I'll kick your ass"

Rose laughed hearing Juice grumble a yes ma'am as she went into the kitchen to make a start of breakfast. The past two weeks living with Juice hadn't been bad he wasn't smothering her and gave her the space she needed, it was safe to say that their friendship had grown as well. They both had a love for video games and movies, Juice liked to teach Rose about hacking while Rose liked to teach Juice how to cook. The cherry on top of the cake was that Luke hadn't done anything since Juice moved in which was a huge relief.

"Smells good in here" Juice announced opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice, he poured a cup for both of them before heading to the table and sitting down. Rose finished cooking soon after and the two sat down to eat in comfortable silence.

After breakfast Rose washed the dishes while Juice dried them. The two talked about their plans for the day, needing to go to TM to fix up a car a woman had brought in yesterday before going shopping. Rose honestly thought the that Juice would moan about having to accompany her almost everywhere but he never did, she could tell that Juice would make a great addition to the club.

Once the dishes were all dry and put away Rose grabbed her leather jacket while Juice grabbed his cut and the two made their way over to their bikes. Rose still hadn't gotten a new car yet and to be honest she wasn't really bothered about it at the moment, she enjoyed riding her bike everywhere. It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive at TM and they could immediately tell something was wrong.

Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs and Gemma were huddled round inside the office of TM looking at something. All five of them looked about ready to kill someone and Rose wanted to know why. "The hells going on?"

"Don't know but whatever it is doesn't look good, come on" Juice started walking towards them with Rose quickly following behind. Jax turned around at that moment and upon seeing his sister his eyes softened slightly, he walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug. Surprised Rose slowly hugged her twin brother back.

"Jax, what's going on?" She whispered but Jax didn't answer he just held her tighter.

"Church now!" Clay barked out angrily. Rose pulled away from Jax to look at the club president who's tone softened as he spoke to her "I want you there as well princess. You to prospect"

Rose looked at her brother in confusion but Jax just put an arm around her shoulder before guiding her in the direction of the clubhouse. With each step Rose's worry increased, there was only one thing that this meeting could be about. Judging by the reactions of they guys and her mother she already knew that it was bad news but she was yet to find out how bad.

As they made their way into church Jax's arm became tighter around her shoulder as he lead her to sit in the seat next to his. Despite everything Rose couldn't help but wish she could sit at this table on a regular basis. Once everyone was seated the room was filled with a tense silence until Clay spoke "Most of you have seen what I'm about to show you and we need to make a decision on what to do about this now"

Clay placed a light pink envelope on the table before turning to face Rose "This was addressed to the club but i think you deserve to know what's inside".

With slightly shaking hands Rose reached for the pink envelope already knowing who it was from. She pulled out the contents and immediately her blood ran cold. Inside the envelope were a collection of black and white pictures of her; there was one of her cooking dinner, some of her and Juice but the prospects face had been scratched out. Rose felt her breathing getting heavier as she made her way through the pictures but when she got to the last picture he breath hitched and tears came to her eyes. It was a picture of her in her room with her bare back to the window as she was getting ready for bed.

Rose felt the bile rise in her throat knowing that he had been watching her, that he had seen her like that. She threw the pictures down and placed her hands over her mouth willing herself not to cry. She could her cursing and angry words from the rest of the club, Jax was practically vibrating with anger next to her. It was then that an envelope caught her attention it hand her name on it. Her ands trembled as she opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Rosie_

 _You like the photographs I took? Because I sure liked taking them. I hope the rest of the club enjoys them too, especially that asshole that's living with you. What's his name? Juice was it? Well he's certainly a step down from me, I'm honestly surprised that you're not sleeping with him. It never took much for you to get into my bed._

 _The club think they can protect you but they can't, I will get you Rose and this time you won't be so lucky, this time I'm going to make it 10x worse for you. Who knows I might even let you live afterwards just so that I can see you suffer everyday. But then again killing you could be fun as well to see that precious club of yours break apart._

 _See you soon beautiful_

 _Luke_

Before anyone could say anything Rose threw down the letter and ran out the room to the closest bathroom, once she got there she emptied the contents of her stomach. Moments later she felt someone place a comforting hand on her back while the other helped her hold her hair back as she dry heaved. Rose sat back after it had stopped and through blurry vision she saw Jax sit beside her pulling her to his side as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"J-Jax he...he said, he said that..." But she couldn't finish her sentence due to the sobbing getting worse.

"Shh I know Rose I know" Jax spoke softly while running a hand through her hair "I promise you Rose that I will find this bastard and kill him, he won't get away this time". Rose knew Jax meant every word he was saying, it was a promise he would keep and that helped her to calm down slightly.

After another five minutes of the twins sat on the bathroom floor Rose removed her head and slowly began to get up with Jax's help. The two made their way into the main area of the clubhouse where Chibs and Tig were stood by the bar talking in hushed tones. Tig was the first to notice them walk in and immediately held is arms out for a hug which Rose gladly accepted. She wrapped her arms around his waist as his went around her shoulders, Jax looked on with a small smile still not quite understanding how the two had become best friends.

"When we get him I'll kill him with my own bare hands" Tig whispered into her hair. Rose smiled and looked up at Tig,

"Looks like you'll have to get in line Tiggy" she pulled away and faced Chibs who gave the girl a warm smile which she returned.

"Here lass" he handed her a shot which she gladly took and downed in one, she definitely needed that. Suddenly a throat cleared from the door to the chapel and the four turned around to see a nervous looking Juice stood there wringing his hands.

"Uh Clay wants you all back in there" He said nervously. Rose was the first to walk over and gently squeezed the prospects shoulder as she passed by. Walking into the room Clay stood up giving his step daughter a quick hug before everyone took their seats once again.

"I think I speak for everyone in this room when I say we won't stop until we find this son of a bitch. He won't get away from us this time."Clay announced causing the rest of they guys to agree "Also from now on you will have one of us with you at all times, we'll take it in turns"

"That's fine by me" Rose responded

"Also we want you to move into the clubhouse, now I know-"

"Okay" Rose cut Clay off "I-I can't stay in my flat not after..." Rose trailed off as an unpleasant shiver made its was down her spine.

"Okay, I want everyone's on the look out for this piece of shit. I want him found ASAP understood" I chorus of "i's" followed before Clay banged the gavel and dismissed everyone.

Rose let out a breath as she made her way out of the chapel and sat down on one of the sofas. She couldn't believe this was happening to her all the time she had spent trying to get rid of the horrible memory of what had happened last time. Now he was back and everything felt 10x worse, the fact that he was slowly tormenting her with roses and now the photographs. God the photographs, just the thought of them and the note he left made her want to throw up again.

However despite the fear that was coursing through her there was also anger and hope. She was angry at herself for letting Luke get to her so badly, angry that she was feeling fear over him. The hope was probably the only thing that was keeping her sane along with the club, the hope that they'd make good on their promises to find the bastard and kill him. Looking around at all the people she considered family Rose let a small smile grace her tired features, she knew she was safe with them that they'd always be there for her when she needed them. She honestly couldn't ask for a better family, even though they were crazy sometimes she still loved them with all her heart.

* * *

 **Note**

 _Finally another chapter! It's been nearly a year since I updated this and I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be better at this whole regular update thing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is going to be crazy so look forward to it!_

 **Stordec23** \- _Juice is just so adorable! I have a plan for when their gonna get together and I'm definitely excited to write it._

 **Superdani4Ever** \- _Thank you so much!_

 **Bloodforink** \- _Sorry that this chapter took nearly a year lol hope you enjoyed it :)_

 _Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story!_

 _\- Emily x_


End file.
